Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a mutual captive touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
Many mobile devices, such as smart phones, include touch panel sensors. The touch panel sensor may be a capacitive touch panel sensor, a resistive touch panel sensor, or a light sensing touch panel sensor. Among the various types of touch sensors, the capacitive touch panel sensor is used in many mobile devices. The capacitive touch panel sensor detects capacitance changes caused by a touch of an external electric conductor, such as a finger. However, mobile devices having a capacitive touch panel sensor may cause the display screen of the mobile device to have a reflective differences associated with the use of the capacitive touch panel. Thus, the use of capacitive touch panel sensors on mobile devices may degrade the quality of images that are displayed those devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.